Until What Is Lost
by Outcast001
Summary: What will happen she meets and discovers the people who caused this war and the loss of her dearest? read the sequels before to understand. T to be safe


**Okay, I finally got the fourth sequel up and it's a miracle considering the amount of crap that's been happening with school. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So your troops will be able to stop Spain from invading my border, da?" Russia asked looking at the shorter girl currently gazing at the map of his threatened border. Liechtenstein nodded looking back up to the violet eyed country, though she couldn't place the exact color she just labeled it violet and left it at that.

"Yes, but I will need anti-air raid guns, most were destroyed during America's betrayal, I'm sure you know what happened" she said but it held a silent message.  
_'If you betray me and you'll join Britain and America as my captives'_ though she was sure he wouldn't see it as a threat, more like a bluff or joke. He nodded and pointed to a road leading to the town that she would be located.

"This is currently the safest road, Latvia will send you the next shipment of what you need" he said with that constant smile, it irked her but she would not show fear towards her most powerful ally. She agreed and looked at the small nation shivering near the door, how had he survived this long? She shook her head lightly, it was not her concern, disbanding those thoughts she focused on the here and now.

"Understood, I'll head out now if that's alright" she said, waiting for his nod she left the room. She immediately felt a great ease to breath; her shoulder relaxed slightly but otherwise nothing in her demeanor changed, she was always on alert but Russia's presence was bordering the line of physical suffocating pressure.

She exited the house and felt the chill of the wind, she wasn't sure what the season was here but she knew it was cold and it would only get colder. Getting into her car she left for Ivangorod, a town on the Narva River on the Russian-Estonian border. Estonia was busy helping Finland so his land was completely open for invasion and a hole in Russia's border defense, which is why Liechtenstein was heading there.

When she got there she saw no building that wasn't damaged or destroyed, the people long gone there were only soldiers left. The medical personnel were the furthest from the border and were overflowing with wounded.

"What's the situation?" she commanded to the officer in charge, he saluted her before answering.

"The Spanish are heading our way, they'll be here by nightfall but his numbers aren't as large as we suspected, you and your men may not be needed" he said respectfully and she nodded, the numbers she saw on the sheet were in fact not enough to launch a full scale attack but more like a raiding party, perhaps Spain was going to test Ivangorod's defense. In any case she commanded her men to act as back up or support. Hanging in the background between the Russian soldiers and the med tents she waited until she was needed.

Dusk came quickly and all was silent, too much for her liking. She felt something inside her shift, something was wrong; she left her tent and went down river, not seeing the water but hearing it she continued, perhaps a walk was all she needed, she was getting jumpy lately and it wasn't helping her nerves in the slightest.  
She was suddenly hit with a sense of foreboding; she left the path and took to the trees, climbing from tree to tree she continued on away from the town until she heard muttering voices.

"When do we attack? I'm getting tired and my feet hurt" a boy muttered, she looked downwards slightly to see who spoke. He was not alone; she crouched on her branch and hid most of her body behind the trunk of the broad tree, her dark green uniform blending with her surroundings. She watched as the boy turned to his partner, he looked almost exactly like the one who spoke.

"Shut up and stay down! The bastard said there would be a flare and then we would attack, got that?" the dark brown haired boy hissed and the lighter brown haired boy ducked down with a sad scowl on his face.

"Why cant Germany be here?" the, obviously, more carefree one asked.

"Shut up! That potato bastard has a none-aggression pact with Russia! He can't get involved, stupid Feliciano" the ruder Italian hissed again, the brighter Italian seemed upset by his brothers words but chose to remain silent.

Suddenly the world was painted red as the flare flew into the air, she looked up before looking back towards the twins. They were about to run when she landed in front of them, holding a radio.

"Set defenses on the down river side of town, the Italians are with the Spanish and are attempting to flank us," she stated, glaring at the two frozen in front of her. She dropped it and got into a battle position, her brothers gun aimed at the darker of the brothers, he was obviously the more violent of the two.

"We meet again it seems, how is your dearly departed brother," the brighter one asked in a sickly sweet tone. She only spared him a single glare, but it was all that was needed. Southern Italy jumped forward and knocked the gun from her hand and moved to punch her, she ducked and punched his gut; he doubled over and she pushed him over her shoulder, facing him she was tackled to the ground by Northern Italy. Sitting on her back he pointed his gun to her head, Romano stood up and kicked her in the shoulder. There was a crack and she bit back a scream as she felt her shoulder break and dislocate,

"Serves you right, bitch!" he cursed holding his stomach with one arm, his brother scolded him slightly but otherwise let it pass. Her eyes stung but her anger held them back, she was injured and immobile with a gun pointing to her head.

"What do we do now? We can't let her go but we can't stay here, Spain is counting on us!" Feliciano said as Liechtenstein turned her head to see him better. His weapon was a _HK USP Compact .45ACP. Most likely a gift from his 'Doitsu' and it seemed he knew how to use it._

_"Shoot her" the darker said in a blissfully content voice at the prospect, the normally happy Italy stared at his brother, it seemed he wasn't accustomed to killing._

_"But she's a girl, I haven't killed a girl before" he said and her eyes widened, so he's just inexperienced with killing the opposite gender. __Shit!_

_"Then this would be the perfect time to try it, __Si__?" the bolder of the two said with a grin, she looked back to the lighter boy to see him contemplating the idea. After a short while he broke into a smile._

_"Yeah! Good idea brother!" he said and he readied the gun, she closed her eyes and waited. Time slowed and she felt everything around her, she felt the flash of adrenalin and she moved. Twisting around onto her back it caused the Italian on top of her to miss and fall onto his side, she stood up quickly and gripped her left shoulder; she heard the sirens and knew her men raised the alarm. _

"Too late to attack now" she muttered, watching the two she moved towards her brothers' rifle. Romano lost patience and ran at her, she kicked him in the throat and sent him backwards, his brother maneuvered around him and attacked before she could steady herself; kicking her in the gut and slamming her into a tree he aimed his gun, he missed as she moved to the side, the bullet grazed her cheek and she ran at him. She dove low onto one hand and pushed her feet upwards at an angle, hitting North Italy in his jaw, he flew upwards and landed on his back with a grunt but Liechtenstein landed on him, her feet landing on his stomach and ribs.

He hacked and coughed in pain, some of his ribs were broken and he must have internal bleeding because he hacked up some blood. She got off him and rolled him onto his side, she was so cruel to let him drown in his own blood. She looked at South Italy and saw him knocked out; picking up her rifle she began her walk back towards Ivangorod.

Just as the shadows consumed her form and hid her Germany appeared. He immediately went to the lighter Italy's side, after the blonde checked his wounds he went to his brother, she heard him curse in his own tongue before calling for one of his men to take Romano while he gently took Feliciano into his arms. Crying he muttered words that stunned her silent.  
_I love you Feliciano, don't you dare die. I'm going to protect you even if my feelings are never returned. Russia will pay!_  
It was then she stepped from the shadows, Germany immediately noticed, he glared at her at first but when he realized who it was he his eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! How could he love someone like _him!_ Unless… he didn't _know!_

"Lillie…" he muttered, he hadn't seen her since the war began. In fact, he hardly saw her at all since she declared her independence from him over three hundred years ago. She glared at him.

"You lost the right to call me that _long_ ago, _big brother_" she said mockingly, she hated him for what he did. She'll _never_ forget or forgive what he's done to her _and_ her big brother.

"Lil-Liechtenstein, please understand, your brother was attacking Italy" he said and she lost it.

"Because the idiot was trespassing when he _knew_ he shouldn't! It's your fault! Yours and the Italians' you're the reason my brother was killed! You started it and now my brothers' dead! Italy did on purpose! He knew you would fight to protect him! He planned the whole thing just so you would notice him! Because you were ignoring him! It's _both_ your fault! It's your fault! It's your _fault! _It's_ your fault! Its all your FAULT!"_ she yelled, her eyes overflowing with tears as they quickly ran down her cheeks and refused to stop. His whole form began to shake at her words, was it really his fault? Was it really Italy's fault? He looked down at his unconscious partner.

Was it _both_ they're fault that _everyone_ killed Switzerland?

"I-I…" he couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say. Not to the girl that had lost everything, not by his…

"Give me whatever punishment you see fit," he finally muttered, "As long as you don't hurt Italy," he bowed his head and she resisted the erg to scoff. She knew her brother wouldn't be happy but she felt what her people felt, and _that_ made her human. She sighed, there was no way she could inflict pain on him with anger as her fuel.

"Ask Italy the truth, and then live with it. If you can love someone like him then I wish you both happiness, but if he ever steps on my brothers land during this war I will _not_ hesitate to kill him and you if necessary" she said before turning away, the shadows hiding her form once again. He looked at the shadows and then at the young man in his arms, making his decision he turned around and left towards his home.

When she got there the place was in chaos, it seems in the time she was gone France had joined Spain and were now coordinating their attacks against Ivangorod _and_ Narva, Estonia was helping as much as he could but with how quickly he was invaded and with such little notice he couldn't do much and was currently spending his time in the med tents helping any way he could. Smart boy.

"Oh my god what happened?" the blonde called when he saw Liechtenstein's shoulder, anyone with half an eye could see it was broken. At least her cheek had stopped bleeding.

"Had a little skirmish down river, do you have any medical experience?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm good with technology, not medicine!" he panicked and she calmed him.

"Do we have any communications up?" she asked and he again shook his head.

"They took it down," he said and she nodded, some able soldiers passed her tent and she called them over.

"Take this man to what ever is left of our communication equipment you are to listen to everything he does until communications are up or until I dismiss you" she then looked at him "You do what you can to get communications up and try to contact Russia, get him to send us those anti-air raid guns and also some cannon's, were going to need them" she commanded and he nodded, still panicked but he would be in his field of knowledge so he was calmer and more confident. He ran out the tent with her soldiers following him, she knew he would do his best otherwise lose his bragging rights.

A nurse came by and dressed her wounds, her shoulder wrapped tightly she got up and grabbed her brothers rifle; she would stand by what she said.

_She would fight until death took her in his arms and led her to wherever her brother may be_

She was neither afraid of life or death, life offered her the chance to find new loved ones while death had all the ones she already had. Finding her way onto the battlefront she saw her men fighting, even though debris is falling around them and bombs are dropping on them they do not run. They stand strong and they stand together.

She saw France and Spain, across the river. Glaring she ran towards them, cutting down anyone who got in her way, when she reached them she was panting and her shoulder throbbed painfully; like needles darting in and out in all the wrong places.

"Spain, France" she greeted coldly, Spain saw how France backed down when she addressed them. France went on to fight someone else while Spain decided to fight her, he didn't envy him, he had heard about her capturing America and Britain and sure as hell didn't want to experience the same fate; they say being apart from ones country can be torturous to people like him and he was not about to find out.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be here" he said pleasantly and she glared, aiming her rifle with one hand she pointed at his chest.

"I will give you this chance to leave, if you refuse I will not hesitate," she stated and he laughed, ironic isn't it? Everyone had heard of what she'd done to other countries larger than her yet when they met her in battle it seemed as though it never happened. She sighed, keeping her loaded gun pointed and the Spaniards heart.

"I don't think I will, what can you do? Your shoulder is busted and your obviously tired" he said and she closed her eyes.

"_So be it," _she whispered before opening her eyes and shooting, the bullet missed his heart due to his sudden movement but it did graze his arm. He gripped his axe tightly; it was a tradition for people like them to battle with weapons of significant importance, though only against each other. He ran at her and swung it expertly at her neck, she ducked but felt the sharp blade slice through a few strands of hair cleanly.

He continued to fight close combat, were her rifle was almost useless, and she continued to dodge. She finally found an opening and took it, moving at great speeds she jammed the hilt of her rifle into his gut; winded he paused to gain his breath, she spun around him and shot his right shoulder. He screamed but remained standing, dropping his weapon he gripped his bleeding shoulder.

"Maldito!" he hissed, she moved again and kicked the back of his leg. He fell to his knees and she pointed her rifle at his head and stood strong despite her pain.

"Surrender and leave otherwise I will take you as my captive" she warned and he turned his head lightly to peer at her.

"You won't kill me?" he questioned and she shook her head slowly.

"I will not kill unless necessary, give me a reason to and I will shoot to kill" she explained, he glared at her.

"This is war, you're supposed to eliminate your threats, not capture them," he said, this time it was her turn to glare.

"I render you, your army and your nation useless in the war while I hold you as a prisoner, this is way, as a threat, you are neutralized" she said and he closed his eyes, turning back to the ground.

"That makes sense, your very smart for such a young country," he muttered and he shifted slightly, she tensed and readied herself.

"So, while I'm still a threat..." he paused, suddenly his axe flew towards her as he twisted around to strike her, she moved as fast as she could as she leapt back and shot her rifle at the same time. She shut her eyes as she twisted and landed face first on the ground.  
Her head hurt as she got onto her hands and knees, her white hat mixed with the soil next her, she opened her eyes only to feel her right eye explode in searing pain and unable to open. She covered her eye with a dirtied white glove, blood seeping through at a quick and steady rate. She tried so hard not to scream as painful tears flooded from her eyes, the tears mixed with the blood of her right eye and the salt stung her wound.

She turned to peer at Spain, his eyes were dull and faded and his body still, he coughed as blood sputtered from his lips and spilled from his throat. He fell to his knees, he would live; he is a country after all but he would be lucky to ever speak again. She stood slowly, her head felt dizzy but it cleared after a short while, and made her way to the fallen Spain. His eyes vaguely moved upwards, dully looking at her with empty eyes, she then pressed her foot lightly against his chest and he fell down. Placing her foot back on solid ground she then released her eye and grabbed her radio, calling for some men to take Antonio into custody.

She was about to move when France reappeared and looked at her form, he smirked arrogantly, taking a step forward towards the injured girl.

"Looks like you're at your limit" he said before he swung his weapon at her, she managed to dodge clumsily every time but she would be able to for much longer. He swung again and it cut her side, the wound wasn't too deep but a lot of blood was pouring from the wound nonetheless.  
Her usable eye kept on moving from blurry and clear, but she did see an opening; taking this opportunity she kicked him strait in the gut and he flew into a wall, the brick structure crumbled under the force of the impact.

He didn't move for a long while, during that time her head began spinning. She couldn't take much more; her vision was more fuzzy than clear now and it wasn't clearing. She barely saw France move into a position she knew well, he was going to shoot her! She tried to move but he stopped her escape by shooting her thigh, she screamed in pain unable to hold the pain anymore. She fell to one knee, panting heavily, she glared at his blurred form. She would _never_ show signs of accepting her fate; if she was going to be killed she would stare death in the face, not bow her head and close her eyes waiting for the final blow.

She indeed hears a gunshot and she indeed see blood, but it was her that was shot and it was not her blood she saw. Her single eye cleared long enough to see France fall to the ground, dead or otherwise she did not know and nor did she care. She looked across the river to see Latvia, standing with a gun pointed at France and the smoke coming from the barrel. She nodded to him in thanks, not trusting her voice, and got up to limp to the med tent but simply fell back to the ground.  
Her shoulder, leg and eye had cost her too much blood, too much pain. She wouldn't be able to reach there on her own, her head throbbed and she heard the sound of hurried footsteps. She felt herself be lifted and began limping to wherever they were going; she couldn't see anymore and could barely feel anything, it was a frightful feeling.

"It's okay, were going to the medical tent, your going to be fine" she heard a boy say, she remembered that voice; Latvia, him and herself were good friends, kindred spirits they bonded their friendship quickly. She taught him how to shoot and he taught her surprising fighting techniques, as it turns out Latvia is stronger, smarter and a better fighter than everyone believes.

As they made their way back to the med tents everyone, even enemy soldiers, moved out of their way. The doctors and nurses panicked when Liechtenstein reached their sight, as they prepared for her surgery she managed to see what the damage was.  
Her eye was a bloody mess, the cut went from near her nose to half way up her forehead at a slight angle, and blood was still seeping out but at a slower pace. She could barely believe that was an eye, destroyed or not.  
She could also see the disfigurement of her shoulder and when she slowly moved her clothes enough she could see black and blue bruises around her shoulder, there were also web like dark blue cracks dotted around her injured shoulder; starting at one place then stretching out, there was also red splotches under her skin and she suspected they were broken blood vessels, it was very painful.  
Her leg looked the best out of everything; it was only a bullet hole in her right thigh and was still seeping blood, plus all the scratches, grazes and bruises she's earned in all these fights, a normal human would be dead by now while a country might die from these injuries if not seen to but this was just pushing it, her body cant take much more and she knew it.  
The doctors were prepared now and Latvia was helped her into the bunker where they would operate.

Liechtenstein was brought to an underground bunker and was sedated; everything fell into darkness after that and she remembers nothing more.

When she woke she didn't open her eyes or show any signs of change, a habit she's picked up over the years, and spent the next few minutes recapping what had happened before she fell asleep. Upon recalling everything she listened for any signs of life, she heard muffled voices and the beeping of a machine, she opened her left eye; not even trying to use her undoubtedly injured right, and saw a clean white ceiling. She was in a bunker when she fell asleep and she distinctly remembered that it did _not_ have a clean or white ceiling, looking to her left she saw where the beeping came from, a heartbeat detector rhythmically spiking with that high pitched sound, she vaguely thought how anyone could stand it for more than a few minutes.

She sat up slowly, her head span as she did so but the lightheaded feeling subsided, before pulling the hydration needle out of her arm and detached herself from the machines around her. People almost immediately sprang in thinking she had died only to see her sitting up strait, she looked at the new comers dressed in white robes: doctors.

"Your already up?" one asked and she nodded to the redundant question before attempting to stand, her legs were weak and she had to use the bed to stop herself from falling, it was hard but she managed to stand up strait though with her limited vision she felt like she was toppling over; it seems it'll take awhile for her to adjust.

"Is it permanent?" she asked and they looked puzzled, just then one of the nurses from her homeland walked in with her chart.

"Were not sure, due to your… status we don't know if you'll ever be able to use your right eye ever again" she explained as she eyed the other people without their notice, they seemed to think her status meant the status of her money so they let it drop. Liechtenstein nodded before taking a step from her bed, her foot came out from beneath her and fell; the nurse managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"It will take a while for you to adjust to your sight but over time you will improve, you may even be able to aim a gun again" the nurse comforted before helping her stand strait again, helping her walk and keep balance along the way. She saw a mirror on her way out and saw her right eye covered by a white rectangular patch that was kept in place by two lines of fabric on each side of the patch and tied behind her ears, the fabric lines going over or under her usable eye as to not obstruct her view. She turned back to the nurse helping her walk.

"How long have I been asleep?" Liechtenstein asked as she felt a light throb in her shoulder, it barely hurt but she could still feel it.

"A few days, the others will tell you how the fight for Ivangorod went," she explained and she opened a door that led into a lavish room with beautiful furniture, bookshelves filled to the brim, a chess table, a coffee table between the couch and the large fireplace on one side of the room and a tactical map with a work desk on the other. Sitting on the couches or playing chess were her allies.

Latvia was beating Lithuania in chess and Poland was watching happily, Russia was working at the map with Estonia while Belarus, Ukraine, Sweden and Finland sat there drinking tea and talking, well Ukraine and Finland were talking the others were mostly watching, or glaring?

"Liechtenstein is well enough to see you now" she said in a respective voice loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes turned to her and she stood stoically at the entrance, Russia walked up and smiled down at her; pulling her towards the map he spoke.

"It's good to see you awake, shame about your eye, we have very good news though!" he smiled as he pointed at the map.

"Spain is now under your control, he is your subordinate now and is in the medical wing either recovering or learning sign language, I'm not sure. Also Germany has got those Italians to sign the non-aggression pact I have with him and china with japan are offering their surrender, Australia has sent us some people to help rebuild our homes since his wasn't hit very hard. I believe we have won this war, all we need now is for your prisoners to sign the peace treaty we will make up and then it's official!" he said happily, she nodded but she felt something was wrong; something was missing…

"Where's my rifle?" she questioned and he smiled, grabbing said weapon from a protective case, he turned back and handed it to her gently. The bullets were still there and the safety was off, she looked at him.

"Just in case you died I thought to keep it as a souvenir and kept it the way it was brought to me, loaded and dangerous" he explained and she nodded, at least nothing was changed; besides a few scratches here and one or two burn marks but otherwise in perfect fighting condition.

"May I use your phone?" Liechtenstein asked and he nodded, moving to the wall where the phone was located she called her prison, she said the code words and answered the riddles before asking if they could bring in America, Britain, Egypt, Iceland, Denmark and Norway; she had captured them at one fight or another, each one more difficult than the last and she had the scares to prove it.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am b-but… t-they escaped" he said fearfully into the phone and she visibly stiffened, everyone froze to watch her; panic and suspense thickening, polluting the air they breathed and ran through their veins as it consumed their mind and tortured there insides.

"What?" she asked in a raised tone. He didn't stutter this time in hopes it didn't annoy his superior any further.

"The attack at Ivangorod was a diversion, while you and most of the army was out protecting that outpost the remainder of the resistance, Austria and Hungary, freed the everyone. They're most like planning a counter attack about now," he said and the female country hung up the phone.

_Damn!_ And after all her hard work to end this war as soon as possible and to prevent more lives from suffering.

"I'm afraid we'll have to hold back the celebrations," she said turning to Russia, no one was going to like this but he was the most unpredictable.

"During my assistance in protecting the outpost of Ivangorod our remaining enemies managed to set free my prisoners and get them out of my country" she informed and she saw his eyes go dark, she shifted her feet slightly; ready to run at the drop of a hat.

"So you just let them slip away? Right when we were about to win! Are you serious?" Belarus yelled, standing up in an aggressive stance. Liechtenstein stood strait, accepting her challenge.

"I wasn't addressing you, Belarus, I was addressing your brother seeing as he is in charge" she retorted and she saw Belarus falter, she finished her strike.

"Now sit _down_ and be _quiet_" the blonde nation commanded and Belarus regained her composure only to bristle at her words. She understood the hidden message _'stand down and shut up'_ and did not like how she asserted her dominance over her own.

"Make me!" she glared and Liechtenstein finally looked at Belarus but paralyzed her with a stern and down right _threatening _gaze, it was terrifying to think someone so innocent before could have changed to the degree of delivering such a fear inducing glare.

"As your commanding officer of higher rank and superior military, technology, tactical experience and medical personnel you are to _sit down!_" she said calmly but she had an aura around her that kept the violet eyed girl quiet and sat down with a cold fearful shiver running down her spine.

"She's right you know, if it weren't for you they wouldn't have escaped" Russia commented and Liechtenstein reacted without thinking.

"They wouldn't have been caught either!" she almost yelled and the room froze, her eyes widened at what she just said, the Russian pinned her with a gaze of challenge, she couldn't back down now, it was too late.

"Care to explain?" he said, allowing her to present her evidence that wouldn't get her stuck in a Russian torture room, she could still hear the screams last time she visited; and she wasn't even the one that was being tortured.

"I have been vital in almost every plan, especially in the capture of the other nations and I refuse to be thought as a disposable piece to your sick, twisted game. I did as was ordered and judged what was right with the information gained, if there was information regarding my country or any importance to me was withheld then I cannot be held responsible.  
Also wasn't it a certain Russian that believed it was best that I go to _his_ out post, that he was perfectly capable of protecting on his own, and fight many enemies while practically ignoring my own people who were unable to reach me because every transition must got through _you_ first. So whose fault is it that they escaped when I was sent away from my home to guard them while you sat back and watched?" she finished and everyone stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at her bravery, or foolishness. Very few have challenged him, and none have come out unscathed, he watched her with impressed eyes.

"So your saying that because I sent you away you couldn't have known and therefor could have done nothing and thus resulting in me being at fault here?" he summarized and she nodded, fearing her voice would crack under his never ending gaze.

"Well what happens at your home is your problem, and you could have refused, unless you want to believe that I have been keeping secrets, hmm?" he said and her eyes widened at the force of suspicion hit her, gazing around the room she came to conclusion after conclusion.

Russia controls every person in this room.  
All information must pass through Russia before going to the intended receiver of said message.  
Russia had mentally cracked from war and bloodshed.  
Russia is obsessed with everyone becoming one with him.  
Russia is cruel and will do anything for power and loves to punish people.  
Russia wants the war to continue!

"You don't want the war to end just yet" she accused, everything started falling into place, Italy's and Russia's bosses had been getting along and had to spend a decent amount of time together, Russia knows of every relationship, status and opinion of every country and he knew who would join who just before the war began.

He was about to speak but she cut him off, which scared everyone.

"_You_ started the war! You turned people against each other with rumors and lies! You have withheld information from us so everything goes according to your plan! You caused all this and you don't even care what happens to your enemies or allies!" she yelled, taking a daring step forward. He just smiled at her but she could see everything in the insane depths of his evil eyes.

"And how would this benefit me, if all of what you said was true, how could I possibly gain anything out of this war?" he asked and she paused. She had nothing, she could say it fueled his insanity and blood lust but he could easily deflect that. What was it? What could he gain from all of this?  
She became perfectly strait and her eyes widened at the realization.

"To become one" she whispered, but everyone heard and everyone froze, even Russia stiffened.

"Care to repeat that?" he almost hissed out, trying to be pleasant but it was to late, she had figured it out.

"You want everyone to become one with Russia, with this war everyone would become weak and you could force them under your rule, that's why you command every move we make but you yourself take little part in it, and any neutral countries or anyone left over that isn't completely weak you can force to join you through the knew countries you gained under your power. That's why this war had come at all, so you could take over" she finished and everyone looked disbelieving but as they put the pieces together they turned their heads to an infuriated Russia. She readied her gun just incase, not only was she dealing with Russia; she was dealing with and angry Russia.

"So you figured it out, da?" he smiled but that smile told her more than her meant to. He charged at her but fell to the ground as something wrapped around his feet, looking up he followed the rope to the Finnish boy glaring hard at him.

"You dare go against me?" he hollered and Finland was mixed between a grimace and a smile.

"I've done once and survived, I can do it again!" he called and Sweden stood up and helped his wife restrain the large psychopath. He smirked and jerked his legs, they both stumbled forward but Poland and Lithuania stopped their fall. Three of the nations drew their swords while Finland aimed his sniper; Liechtenstein joined them, pointing her gun at Russia she waited for him to move.

They heard a terrible war cry and Lithuania turned around just in time to dodge the knife aimed at his neck, Poland jumped forward and lashed out at her but she jumped back and went out of his range; Poland and Lithuania then proceeded to double up and attack Belarus with coordinated strikes, which she dodged and delivered her own which were either block, dodged or diverted.

It was only a second they were all distracted but that's all he needed, shooting forwards like a bat out of hell he gripped Liechtenstein's wrist and forced it behind her back, placing a blade against her throat he kept the others at bay.

"Looks like you've lost this one," he muttered as he pressed the sharp blade further into her skin, red liquid seeped from the tiny cut, and everyone froze. He raised the knife and everyone moved at once, trying to prevent the blade from plunging into her chest.  
But before he or anyone else could even get close the blade was shot out of his hand, he looked at his hand and then the blade, and finally he looked at the culprit. Everyone's eyes widened at the most unlikely of saviors, all except Liechtenstein who smiled proudly at him.

Latvia held a handgun in both hands, still pointing where he just shot, panting like he just ran a marathon and with every breath came a shiver. He was scared and it was no wonder why, the boy had been ruled by Russia for many years and had more reason to be scared of said nation than anyone. Which reminded her.

She twisted herself and flipped onto Russia's shoulders, she briefly noticed that Ukraine was helping the boys subdue Belarus, and shouted at Finland while she covered Russia's eyes; it may seem childish but it was effective.

"Shoot!" she yelled and he didn't need to be told twice, aiming his gun fired, but the shot missed as Russia fell backwards and the bullet just missed Liechtenstein's neck, she pushed off his shoulders and rolled away from him.  
As fast as lightning he pushed himself up and threw the dropped knife that lay conveniently at his side, Sweden shot into action and deflected the blade with his own; he looked back at his wife and saw his fearful face just before it melted into a relieved expression, seeing his work done he stood strait.

Before Russia could have even stood up a giant axe came his way and landed centimeters from his feet, looking up he saw Spain and a panting Estonia behind him.  
_'So he hadn't abandoned us after all'_ Liechtenstein thought before turning back to her opponent. He stood up slowly and looked around him; Sweden was protecting Finland who had his sharp eyes looking through the scope of his gun and pointing said weapon at him, Belarus was being squished by Ukraine who was sitting on her, Poland and Lithuania were watching either him or Belarus, Latvia still had his gun pointed at him, Spain was here with Estonia who had a dart gun with a powerful paralyzer and Liechtenstein was standing there; proud and strait she pointed Switzerland's gun right at him, his eyes widened as he stared. Behind her was her brother; in his usual uniform and white feather wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, holding her shoulders in a comforting manner. She seemed to register his touch, so she must know he was there, which means he was real!

"_You're the only one who can see me Ivan, besides Lillie,"_ the dead nation said, his voice echoing. He saw him whisper something in her ear and he was able to catch it. He looked around the room once more before lowering his head and raising his hands, closing his eyes in the process.

"I surrender"

* * *

**Any good? Review please! and... if you could try and get other people to read? Thank you! I worked extra long and hard to get this done for my loyal readers! I love you all and will continue my other stories as best and often as I can! **

**Translation  
Maldito means 'damn'  
**

**P.S**

**there may be a knew member to the family of my stories soon... so watch out for that!**


End file.
